d e a t h n o t e
by KMZ173
Summary: An emotionless yet intelligent student comes across a book with the supernatural power to kill whose ever name is written down in its pages. Using this, he plans to rid the world of criminals and make it a better place. The world's greatest detective takes on the case to uncover his true identity. It's a war between the good and the bad but who's really who?
1. Ch-1

**C.h.1-**

 **Jumin Han** propped his elbow on top his desk in order to rest his chin against his palm, his fingers curled blunt nails digging into his cheek. His eyes had long abandoned his teacher who was busy delving into the lesson they were currently learning. His cold fossil gray eyes gazed out the window. It was a clear sunny day with clouds like brush strokes streaking across a baby blue canvas.

"Jumin, can you read the next verse?"

Tearing his gaze from the window to his teacher whose stare addressed him, he nodded and took hold of his bible. Pushing back his seat he rose to his feet and cleared his throat.

"It reads: And for your lifeblood, I will require a reckoning: from every beast I will require it and from man. From his fellow man, I will require a reckoning for the life of man. "Whoever sheds the blood of man, by man shall his blood be shed, for God made man in his own image."

He looked up watching his teacher nod,"Very good Jumin."

He sat back down once again resuming his prior pose but this time it took the young student a second to realize that something was happening before his eyes.

Almost in slow motion, he watched a thin black notebook fall from the sky. His eyes darted around trying to find its origin but it appeared that the book just dropped out of nowhere. He watched as it hit the grass in the courtyard beside a wooden bench. For a moment he stared at the book. It didn't move nor did it cause supernatural damage around it. It was a simple book that happened to fall directly from the sky.

How peculiar…

The ringing of the school bell disrupted his thoughts and he picked his head up watching as his fellow classmates filed out of the classroom. He closed his bible slipping it into his bag dragging the zipper from one end to the other closing it. He got up picking his bag putting on both shoulder straps.

"Hey, Jumin." Looking to his left he watched as his pastel blue haired friend, Jihyun Kim, make his way toward him wearing his usual small smile.

"Hey."Jumin responded, "Today's lesson was quite morbid."

That was a lie, he didn't think it was the least bit morbid at all. Jihyun nodded as they exited the classroom together,"Yeah it was, especially the verse you read."

Jumin simply hummed as they made their way outside. School had ended, his religion class being his last period. But his mind hadn't wandered far from the book. And now that he was fully thinking about it, ahead of him there it laid unnoticed and untouched.

"I see Jaehee coming."Jihyun suddenly pointed out, "Do you have a Student Council meeting today ?"

Jumin shook his head ignoring Jihyun's chuckles.

"Possibly." he replied,"We'll talk later."

Jihyun nodded and he watched his blue haired friend walk off greeting jaehee as he passed her. The short haired brunette approached him carrying a few of her class notebooks in her arm.

"Jumin, I came to ask you if you were aware that we have a meeting after school."jaehee's monotonous voice said

"I was aware."He lied smoothly,"Let's not keep everyone waiting."

"Of course." She replied turning on her heel and walking back into the building

Strolling behind, jumin looked over his shoulder once again gazing at the slim black book. He didn't know how it happened to fall from the sky or if he was just imagining things, whichever it was, he would not rest until he figured it out.


	2. Ch-2

The meeting seemed to go on for decades to him. Probably because his thoughts were all about one thing; the black notebook. He had no idea how curious he was until he heard that the meeting was adjourned and he darted out of his seat and out of the classroom. It took him by surprise, of course, he rarely was curious and rarely felt emotions at all. So this sudden thrill was all foreign but...nice.

Slowly, he approached the book and looking over his right and left shoulder for any signs an unwanted company he crouched down and took hold of the book. Straightening up, he read the cover.

"Death Note?" he muttered to himself, "How ridiculous."

Why in the world would anyone call a book a death note? He quickly answered his own question by assuming it was some sort of novel, but his answer was proven wrong when he flipped through the book to discover it was empty only filled with vacant lined paper. He hesitated for a moment his mind torn over two possible choices. One, he could set the book down for another to claim it and go on his way or two, take the notebook home and use it for his own purposes.

He sighed deeply and set it down on the grass. What purpose would he need such a notebook? He had enough for classes and he was not one for having a diary. But setting it down on the grass the front cover opened to reveal a page he had missed. Curiosity taking hold of him once again he took the notebook and straightened up. It read:

Death Note

How to Use:

I

1) The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2)This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3)If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

4)If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

5)After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

The bridge of his nose wrinkled as his eyes traced over the words once more. Whoever created this had one twisted mind he concluded. Nevertheless, it did peak his interest. He flipped more carefully seeing that the individual had made more rules on how to 'use' the so-called 'death note'. Taking his bag off jumin slipped the notebook into it and zipped it up again. He'd take the notebook home and read its content thoroughly.

* * *

He opened the front door to his penthouse after muttering a greeting to the two security guards stationed on each side of the door. His father was not home meaning he had the entire place to himself. Good, he did not want to be disturbed. Reaching his room, he shut the door and locked it. He walked over to his desk and dropped his bag beside it, and sat down. Taking the death note he opened it flat against his desk and flipped to the second set of rules. It read:

Death Note

How to Use:

II

1)The note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.

2)The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of death.

3)The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.

This was ridiculous. As the excitement of curiosity wore off, the young student felt tired and regretted his decision to bring such a book into his home. He closed his eyes, a sign of his tire, and leaned against the back of his chair. What he had managed to collect from reading the two sets of rules was that having a clear image and name of an individual, all he had to do was write their name in the notebook. If he wanted to be creative in the next forty seconds he could write the cause of death and it would supposedly happen. If not, the person could perish from a heart attack. Moreover, if he wanted to be even more creative in the next 6 minutes and forty seconds he could write details of the person's death.

"Absurd, truly absurd." He muttered to himself

Opening his eyes, he straightened up and grabbed the nearest pen around him. It was the special one his father had given him. The top gold while the handle was a sleek black and three encrusted diamond crystals bathing in his desk light. The tip of his pen rested right above the first line. Was he honestly going to do something like this? To fall for a scheme a person made up? He licked his lips and pressed the tip of the pen against the paper. Doing so, a sudden thought raced through his mind making his hand suddenly retreat. This death note was oddly specific to be fake and what if there was a possibility it wasn't? Going on that, what if someone did perish from his hand? That would count him as a murderer!

Closing his pen he got to his feet rubbing his temples. It was astounding how a simple book could make him stress out like this. He walked over to his bed, freshly made by one of the maids, and grabbed the TV remote from the bedside table. He outstretched his arm and opened it.

The news was the first channel it opened to and it appeared that something was going on.

"The assailant who attacked six people in a shopping mall in Yongsan-gu the day before has struck again keeping eight people, including teachers and children, hostage at this daycare center."The reporter explained,"The police have identified the suspect as 27 year old, Kim Jihoon, currently unemployed"

Jumin studied the image that appeared on the screen. The suspect had a pale complexion with strawberry blonde hair that was buzzcut to the side. He didn't listen to the further reports of the matter by the reporter but he went back to his desk and sat down once again taking the pen and wrote 'Kim Jihoon". Immediately he dropped his pen and looked at his wristwatch which read 6:00.

"40 seconds hm?"The student muttered with a small smirk curling the corner of his lip. He rotated his seat toward the TV, "We'll see about that."


	3. Ch-3

Time went on as jumin continued to listen in to the report given, but no one had mentioned anything about the suspect having a heart attack. He chuckled lowly to himself as he glanced at his watch, 45 seconds passed. Proving the death note wrong seemed like a small victory to him, he could be at peace now, the death note was a mere trick. Getting up once again jumin reached out for the remote. His next task was to start on his homework, but before his fingertips could even touch the remote something on TV made the student gasp.

"We're seeing something here!"The reporter said,"It appears like a movement from the front entrance!

"the hostages are coming out!" the reporter at the scene said,"And they all look to be all right! The special forces are taking actions immediately."

There was pause both on TV and jumin's breathing. Could it be..?

"We received word that the suspect has been found dead inside the daycare center! I repeat the suspect is now dead!"

Staggering toward his desk jumin propped his hands against it his head down. The words the reporter said sunk in and his breathing resumed quick and uneven.

"How could that be?"He whispered to himself his widened eyes darted all over his desk as if trying to find answers, but they finally rested on the death note more specifically the first line where he had written, Kim Jihoon.

"The police are denying that they raised fire against the suspect."The reporter went on

"So could it be that they might have committed suicide from feeling cornered?" another one inquired

"Well according to one of the hostages they claim that the suspect looked to be in perfect health and suddenly collapsed!"

A heart attack, he thought slowly to himself. Nothing was making any sense. How could such a simple book cause a death just like that? Amongst the college ruled lined paper a supernatural power was contained? Was this the exact spawn of the devil?

He vigorously shook his head straightening up and combing his fingers through his ebony hair. This was absurd completely absurd! It was a simple coincidence that's all. Jumin refused to believe that he was the one who caused the death.

"That's correct.." He mumbled approving his conclusion,"It was all a simple coincidence."

The ringing sound of his phone shook him from his thoughts. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and 'Jihyun' name was addressed on the screen. He pressed the green icon and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"He answered

"Hey, jumin."Jihyun said,"I'm outside."

His eyebrows knitted together,"Outside? Why?"

He heard chuckles on the other end, "Prep courses remember? It's almost 6:30."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot,"Jumin said, "I'll be right out."

Ending the call he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He took the death note and tucked it away in his bag. Although he concluded that what had happened was merely a coincidence there was a creeping percentage in the back of his head that the death note did cause the heart attack. The rush of curiosity mixed with fear and excitement flowed alongside his blood. He just had to test it again in a situation which would make a sudden death unlikely. But not on an innocent, that would be unjust murder, but instead a criminal.

"But it can't just be any criminal."He whispered zipping up his bag,"If he's too well known, it's possible the news will just cover his death up and that won't do...I _need_ immediate results."

Jumin walked with jihyun in silence drowning in his own thoughts all related to the death note. His eyes never stayed in one place for he needed to find a perfect test subject for the death note.

"Did you see the news?"Jihyun asked breaking the silent barrier

"I did"Jumin answered,"I'm glad those people are safe."

"Yeah, but the guy just dropped dead out of nowhere."Jihyun said and he chuckled, "It was like God answered their prayers or something."

God hm?

Jumin opened the door and entered along with jihyun behind him. They got a desk four seats away from the front. Jumin set his bag down and sat.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, be right back," Jihyun said

He nodded and watched his blue-haired friend leave through the door. He leaned back against his seat drumming his fingers against the wooden surface of his desk. He looked over and saw Eunho Myoung and a few of his friends cornering a guy he didn't know. By the smug look eunho had, it appeared he was bullying the guy.

"You know Koosung, ya still haven't paid me back yet." Eunho said

The guy looked away, "I never took money from you eunho."

Eunho and his buddies chuckled and he leaned over to koosung,"Yeah you did and I think you know what happens to people who don't pay me back, right?"

Jumin glared but Eunho didn't notice. Maybe he could try killing him? He was anything but innocent, he was rude, perverted, and revolting. Jumin shook his head and looked away. Even so, they did cross path once or twice. He had to avoid people that he personally knew to prevent suspicion. He looked back and saw eunho waving a few wons in the air. But would anyone honestly care if a guy like him went suddenly missing?

Before long, courses had ended and jumin bid jihyun goodbye. He made up an excuse saying he needed to get a few things before heading home. When really he was going to use this time to test out his death note.

Walking down the concrete sidewalk the sound of police sirens and nightlife filling his ears. He passed a group of girls giggling and chattering over a cute guy and a man spitting swears over the phone. His mind drifted back to what jihyun has said when they were walking. Was it like God answered their prayers? If that were the case and people mirrored the same thought would killing criminals make him..a god? Better yet, make this world a better place? What if the heart attack wasn't a coincidence. Because of him, he managed to save the lives of all those hostages. If the note was real, then who's to say he can't save even more people?

He entered a supermarket to buy a bottle of water. He would've taken more time to examine the type of places commoners bought food, but he was too enveloped in another matter way more important. His eyes glanced at a few magazines as he walked down the aisle. But something else outside the window sparked his interest.

A gang of a few lowlifes cornered a blonde woman who was slowly backing away clutching her blue bag as if her own life depended on it. He watched as one got behind her and pinned her arms behind her back. Disgusting he thought as he watched the girl struggle to get free.

"Way a go junsun!" one thug cheered,"She's totally hot!"

"What did I tell ya, man? Junsun got eyes that can spot a hot girl a mile away! I call the second turn after Junsun."

With no hesitation, Jumin went through his bag and took out his death note his lips pressed into an aggravated frown. Using a magazine to conceal it's cover he wrote 'Junsun' and 'accidental death'. This was perfect, a nameless low life about to take advantage of a woman _and_ a chance to see if this book he contained was real. Looking up he watched the girl suddenly break free shoving the guy away and running across the street almost stumbling to the ground. Junsun growled and ran after her and before he could catch up a pickup truck sped in hitting junsun as a result.

Watching the accident before his very eyes, not one conclusion could form other than that this book- the death note- he held, was real.


	4. Ch-4

Thundered slammed amongst the grey skies as rain poured, rolling down the glass windows of his limo. Since it was raining Jumin decided to go home by car, Driver Kim as his driver. It was tranquil between them just the way jumin like it. He didn't like unnecessary conversation and he was quite antsy to go home. He watched as his penthouse came into view and before opening the door Driver Kim spoke.

"Ah Jumin, I do recall the national practice exams were a few days ago." he said

Unlike his father who was rarely home, Driver Kim was interested in his grades since he was a small boy in elementary school. Jumin nodded and instead of telling him himself he pulled out the physical results and handed it to him.

"Top marks." He said nodding slowly impressed, "Congratulations Jumin, I'm sure your father must be proud."

"I suppose."Jumin said nonchalantly, taking back the results, "Have a good day Driver Kim."

He opened the black car door and his umbrella. He stepped out and shut it behind him and walked, clutching the handle tightly. Before going inside, he outstretched his hand and watched as the small droplets of rain flicked at his white palm. This hand had caused a certain death by just writing a name and visualizing an appearance. For some reason, the death part didn't particularly worry him. It _thrilled_ him.

He dropped his hand to his side and headed inside keeping the door open to shake the excess water from the umbrella. Once he considered it was dry he folded it up and held it under his arm.

He once again greeted the security guards dryly and went inside seeing it was, like always, empty. He drew out a long sigh and shut the door and locked it. He strolled toward his room making a pit stop from the kitchen to see the chef had prepared him a snack which was just fruit.

He shut the door to his room and leaned his back against it for a moment stabbing the fork's teeth into a fresh piece of strawberry and ate. _Sweet_ , he simply thought.

Placing his umbrella away he sat at his desk and set his fruit and fork down with it. Like a routine, he's now picked up for nearly a week. He opened the second drawer and grabbed the death note as well as his father's pen which relaxed beside it.

It's been nearly a week since he gained the death note and opening it up he had been very active with it. Names that seemed to go on for ages filled up the once void lined paper. Lines of creative and non-creative ways of death he thought of himself, which in an ailing way, he was proud. He never would've imagined his mind would know of various ways to kill off a human. He smirked, his own mentality surprised him each day. The rest however, he started to get unconcerned with and settled for the old fashioned heart attack.

This was only the beginning to his plan sparked by his close friend Jihyun himself. Using the death note's power, he was going to relieve the world of every evil immoral person from felons, murderers, rapists, every last one until the earth could be clean and pure where people don't have to dread going outside at night or if their lives would be taken away for no good reason. It was spotless and there was no doubt in his mind that would stop him from completing this plan. He felt like the book chose him out of billions of other humans on the earth. He felt that God or whoever dropped this book wanted him to do good with it and change the world starting from South Korea and expanding out. He'd be the ruler-no- the _God_ of this world he would create. He'll name it...

Paradise.

"Paradise hm..?" He reiterated to himself repeating it again in his mind, "Not bad.."

"You're right, not bad indeed."

His heart nearly plummeted into his stomach. He whirled around almost dropping the death note out of his hands. He knew he should've locked the door, but he assumed nobody would be idiotic and rude enough to enter without permission. He judged wrong.

However this wasn't a person-not even human- and from the obscurity in his room and the shadowy gray light from the storm outside he stared into two pairs of big yellow eyes with blood red pupils. He didn't really have much of a chance to fully study this creature because he blundered back already on his feet with a strong posture and expression. Don't show fear but show strength for it could be your biggest destruction.

"Woah there bud, you don't have to be scared or..upset?" The Thing chortled, "You're one tough guy aren't _cha_?"

"Who-or-What are you?"Jumin spat piercing into the Thing's orbs, "And why are you in here?"

"My name is Ryuk." The Thing told, "And I'm a shinigami. As for why I'm here, you have something of mine."

"And what would that be?"

Ryuk raised a long black emaciated finger toward the book Jumin held in his clutch.

"And seeing about your plans you must already have found that this is no ordinary notebook." Ryuk added a hint of amusement exuding from the words that left his yellow ragged teeth.

Jumin slightly relaxed but kept his guard up. If what this.. _Shinigami_ said was true? he might want his death note back in which jumin could not allow. This death note was essential for his Paradise and without it, he had no means in completing the task.

"What's a shinigami anyway?" Jumin asked, "Some sort of ancient folklore?"

"You got the tech right in front of ya bud, maybe it can be used this time?"

Jumin rolled his eyes, "Very well then."


End file.
